YukiXZero Bloody Desire
by Marchvil
Summary: Yuuki is depressed because of the way Kaname acts, she went to talk to Zero, and the whole story made a wild change
1. Without Knowing It Would Happend

***°*Chapter I*°***

**"Without Knowing It Would Happend"**

A day in the Cross Academy. Yuuki couldn't sleep all night thinking about her feelings for Kaname, in how she wants to tell him, and that nothing will stop her now. This was the day. There's no turning back.

-Yuuki: I wish it was much easier. But Kaname is always so distant. I never know what he thinks and feels; as if he were too lenient with me ... Do I tell him...? Do I tell him how I feel? ...will he finally take me seriously? ... Yuuki said it with an air of depression. Zero, who is closer in distance of her and had heard everything tells her with a tone of not caring.

-daydreaming again? Stop it already!  
- Zero! Sorry. Do we have to open the doors already?  
-No-. He said while he turned down his head and went soothing his strong voice. –Is not already the time.  
-Then why do you scold me?- Yuuki said in a tone of complaint to Zero. He turned of a sudden and started walking slowly to her.

-You seem so pathetic to me, if you love him that much go and tell him you do. The worst thing he can say is that he does not feel the same.

-Zero ... - said Yuuki surprised, and somewhat defeated by his words. –I had no idea that you'd heard me just now, but don't say it as if it were so easy! You've never loved someone like this, knowing this is the person you just want to be with, no matter what or whom, and that person does not even see you, and you know he'll never noticed you, that you just never… will be good enough to satisfy him.

A tear rolled down the cheek of Yuuki. Zero, whose heart melt just with the only sound of her voice felt in duty to do something, he wanted to hug her, to comfort her in his arms and never let her go, while saying that he does know the feeling of loving someone and not being correspond, to make her realize that she meant to him what Kaname meant to her. But his pride, that stupid pride that made him avoid every gesture, every word and every joy that could come out of that time. While he made a sound with his mouth in exasperation and walked away from her with his hands in his pockets. As he said in a low voice while he was going away ...

-I want your hands, your face, your body, your fragile and beautiful small body, which need protection from breaking, I want to be that protection, I want to take your face and introduce myself in it for the first time, joining our mouths as a symbol of our curiosity, our immaturity, our desire to learn. See you in the eyes and do not close them 'till I feel accepted to you, attracted, weakened... loved-.

Every step he made was a twinge in his so damaged heart, he knew she was in love with Kaname, but he had to try, had to prove himself that she did not feel anything for him! He turned, walked away from the previous course and returned with Yuuki, he said her name as he walked with quick step. She turned with the doubt of Zero's tone of voice, but before she got turned completely, he putted one of his hands on her shoulder to turn her abruptly, when she got in front of him he placed his both hands on her shoulders and told her;  
- Why don't you tell him what you feel Yuuki? You know that he also has feelings for you. But what makes you doubt so much?

-Zero, I have no idea of what are you talking about. Let me go-. She said scared. But Zero interrupted her holding her shoulders further.

- Do you have feelings for someone else? Maybe you are not sure of what you feel for him because there's someone else in your mind-. Zero began to make her fall in love with his eyes; He could not stop watching Yuuki's lips. - Is there anyone else with whom you imagine with? - Dropped her shoulder to stroke her hair gently –Is there anybody else who you would like to embrace?-. Let the other shoulder and began to stroke her chin. –Is there somebody else ... who you want to ... kiss?-. After saying that Zero began to approach slowly and sensually to Yuuki, she was frozen, not knowing what to do. she knew that the bond between her and Zero was very strong, but now that she knew how he felt, she was not sure of her feelings for Kaname, in that time she could only think about kissing Zero, her lips began to get hot and thirsty from the touch of Zero's, she putted her hands over his face and began to hasten the speed with which he carried his mouth to hers, but in that moment, Zero felt a chill in his body ... It could not be! The vampire instincts had come again! And just at that moment! If they kiss ... he could lose control of his thirst for blood, and he could not afford to live having done that to Yuuki. He stood wildly and without saying a word, leaving Yuuki confused and not knowing what was happening. While he walked away saying to himself how silly he thought he was.

-Wait!-. She said. Zero turned astonished, saying her name. She started walking toward to him saying;

-What did just happen? I do not understand, that was just so... I just do not understand, you approach me that way, and I did believe that ... that ... (looks depressed) Zero ... what you were going ... to do?

-weren't busy enough, thinking about how to tell your feelings to Kaname?  
-my feelings? ... To Kaname, sempai  
-With him is where you should be, I'm not the one who…  
-Shut up! What were you going to do Zero? Perhaps you were going to take more of my blood? ... Do it! I don't care, I want you to be happy Zero... and to survive, you need me, you need my blood ...  
-You're wrong! Is not you blood what I need to survive, I just…

-Zero, what do I have to do to see your smile ... to see you being happy?  
-What I need to smile is ... no, never mind, better forget it.  
-Tell me, we are ... friends, so tell me please (Zero looked at her, hugged, and kissed her quickly, he separated and sat looking in another direction to Yuuki,g amazed by what just happened, she sat beside him, with her both hands took his face and kissed him again, Zero was surprised, he gave a hug back and kissed her deeply, and break off for a second.

-Yuuki Why did you do that? -. He kissed her passionately again without letting her answer. –Now I don't think I may be able to stop…-.

-Then don't stop... -. Zero got surprised again, surprised of her determination, what was her motivation at that time? What was happening to her?

Zero suddenly remembered how she was a while ago for Kaname, he felt so betrayed, as if she wanted to use him to forget about Kuran. He felt so angry, yet he felt so weak. His heart was beating rapidly, his hands were trembling and sweating, he felt as if he couldn't breathe, he felt thirsty and full of inexplicable pleasure ... what was happening?, why if he was so furious at the same time was full of a desire that ran down his body while kissing Yuuki?, He didn't wanted to let her go, he embraced her further and further, while Yuuki, blushing for what was going on asked him;

-Is everything alright Zero?  
-Is nothing Yuuki, just let me stay like this for a moment, please just let me hold you in my arms significantly until you leave again-. He said as he began to feel mourn, not wanting her to see that part of him, and don't wanted her because of how good person she was, to feel in duty of being with someone like him. But Yuuki, realizing all, hugged him too, as she said;

-don't think about the future or think about the past either Zero, please tell me ... what do you want me to do, to make you happy? -. Zero separated a bit of her, watched her face, and with a smile disguising the sadness he said;

-Yuuki, I ... I'll be happy with any decision you make. I'll be happy with just one smile from you, one of those that you emanate when you feel someone need it-. But his smile seriously changed. –And also ... I'll be happy if you forget everything that just happened please...-. Yuuki saw him amazed; she couldn't believe what he had said, why did he ask her that after they kissed like that? Perhaps... perhaps he had repented?

-I'm sorry Zero, but I will never forget it... I don't want to do it, because after so long, at last I could understand some of your feelings, and part of mine too, I have been so blind to the shadow of a man who can't take me seriously, so blinded by my love to him, that I couldn't see how you felt, and… what you make me feel... Zero, do you actually want me to forget about this? If that is your truly wish, I ...-. Zero interrupted timidly kissing her, a kiss without passion, full of a nostalgic feeling and immersed in tenderness, as he putted his hands on her face and she putted her hands on his back, the kiss started to become bright, then started to become deep and passionate, now she held her arms around his neck, and he began to hold her waist, the moment was perfect ... but Zero began to feel like his neck was almost impossible to bear with the thirst, he walked away from Yuuki quickly before his vampiric instincts would take control over him, he pushed her away while his eyes turned in a bloody red hue ...

-Get away from me Yuuki, I'm afraid it's too late for someone like me ...  
-Ask me anything, but please don't ask me to do that, having already reached this point, do you seriously want us to hold back?

- Don't you understand Yuuki? If we continue, I ... I ... -. Yuuki pushed aside her hair, and showed her neck fully nude to him.

- I know Zero, and I want ... I want to make this happen, please ... take all you want, take my blood, my body... Take the desire that's overflowing of my hands but do not walk away now, now that we've got here... Please!...- Yuuki couldn't hold back the tears rolling down her cheeks at her mourn, Zero couldn't help it, he was becoming weaker to the desire, he couldn't hold back, not anymore, and there was no turning back ... He approached her, hugged her and kissed her neck, she was scared and looked at him in a confusing way.

-Yuuki don't worry, I won't take your blood yet, first let me...-. Not daring to finish the sentence took one of his hands and stared at hers, at a distance of 2 cm from each other.

- What do you want to do to me first?-. Asked fearfully-  
-You're only a girl, who aims to play the grown up one.  
-Maybe, but I want to make you happy Zero ... I do not care what I should do to achieve it... and well...-. She said as she removed her school bag. –Anyway, It's something we both want to happen ... right?  
- What are you doing idiot? -. Zero said while he couldn't understand what happened to Yuuki, he were so amazed at how it all turned out like that, that he couldn't even move.  
-If you do not want anyone noticing then go in here-. She said as she drove him to the barn in which Zero used to spend hours and hours thinking, pushed him and make him fell on a cash that cushioned the fall, she was on top of him trying to take the control, but was too nervous, she had taken the initiative, but was staked on what should do next... Zero smiled, he just loved how her placid innocence left the impulse of taking control over him, he loved that part of her, sat down and gave her a kiss on the forehead marking authority, now she was the one who trembled, he thought she looked so adorable.

-We don't have to do this, if you do not want or are not ready.  
-Please, Zero, stop trying to avoid it-. She said while putting his hand on one of her small breasts, She was so flushed that the air was cut in her throat, she stared down because of how ashamed she was, she felt she was the only one who wanted this to happen, but she was wrong ... Zero could have taken so long ago the lead, he knew she would yield to it in one form or another since the first of their kisses, that he could make her his own without stumbling, and without asking her too. The only reason he didn't, the only thing that held his strong carnal desire was how in love he was with her, the blindness that would not allow him to do something against the will of the woman he loved, despite if it was with another person he would be willing to sacrifice his feelings to see her smile for real. If she wanted to take the lead, she could do it, because he would be her servant until the end of the world, her faithful ally, the shadow of a boy who just fall for her.

-Yuuki, do you mind if I, take the lead?

-Do-Don't say things like that, I know I can do it ...  
-I know (sarcastic) but I want things to go a little more gentle, this set of sharp movements is not good for someone who is new in this kind of things...

-Zero, are you a virgin?

-Hahaha, if you want me to be ... -. He said as he began to unbutton her blouse with his mouth, Yuuki realized that he had experience, that somehow he had it, but she began to ignore that thoughts, she was so focused on how he had finished with her shirt that the sweat began to sprout out from her neck, he looked at her and smiled, she was happy to see him smile, it's not something she was used to see after all.

-You know… There's nothing sexier than seeing a woman sweating.

-Zero you pervert! Don't say things like that when you're about to ... about to...!

-What? Come on; say it out loud...-.

-Zero this is too cruel-.

-But you like it Yuuki, just look how your breast is at this time, it's little nipples protruding from your tender bra-. He said while unbuttoning lustful back of it, her breasts were exposed to his eyes, they were so small and delicate, Zero began to fondle one of them while playing with his tongue on the other, going around in circles on it, sucking occasionally with his soft lips, he loved Yuuki's reactions, who was gushing sweat on her face, biting one of her fingers to avoid screaming or making any noise, all with just playing with her chest.

Yuuki had never felt this way, she felt in her body a heat that was unbearable, something completely new, she started to feel in a strange way in the middle of her legs, she pressed both as if that might do something. Zero realized that reaction and without saying a word to not embarrass her, he started to go down to where she felt like losing control, and began to unbutton her skirt.

-Zero ...  
- Want me to stop?  
-N-no, but ...  
-Don't feel ashamed, you have a beautiful body-. Slipped her skirt to remove it completely from her body, and also slid slowly the black boxer who was already stained in fluid, he could not bear the tender, could he seriously take her precious gift? He didn't even feel worthy, but it was his desire that couldn't let him get away, she joined her legs in shame, he smiled and slowly opened them again, he introduced his face between her legs and kissed her with great caution in her clitoris, Yuuki jumped of emotions, looking back very ashamed, surprised by her reaction, Zero lifted his head slightly but an exalted Yuuki told him;

- Don't stop! Please just don't stop, I beg you Zero! -. He returned with a sensual face that left her speechless, he sack slowly his tongue while only stroking it to her labia, without removing his gaze from hers he began to move his tongue as if he was eating an ice cream, upward, up again, first slowly and carefully and then increasing the intensity, began to lick it so wildly, he used both hands to open her legs even more, Yuuki could not believe the joy that came over her, she felt like she was going to go crazy. He opened his mouth and tried to dip his tongue as he could into her vagina, when he felt like it was deeper enough he started to make deep circular movements within it. They felt like there was no time, he carried no hurry; both hearts were beating so loud they could hear each other when approaching their bodies. Yuuki felt a boil over high heat, a large chest annealed, it was so inexplicable! She had reached the climax with Zero's oral sex and she felt so dirty of liking it, she felt like she had run miles, panting and gasping and sweating was also appearing throughout her body, Zero raised his face, she could see how he, for the first time in his life left her see him blushing, he was also sweating, his whole face was covered in sweat, she smiled as she said between gasping;

-You're blushing Zero ...  
-Shut up that's not true.  
-As you say Zero, but now I think it's my turn, to make you feel good-. She said as she unzipped his fly, but Zero replied;

- Do you really think that in your first time ... I could let you do something like that?-. He took her arms and lay her on the straw, then he laid his body over hers carefully trying not to hurt her, he started rubbing his body against hers gently, up and down, all those swinging movements couldn't prevent his penis to show up from his pants, Yuuki felt it, despite her nerves she were so curious, she felt like the girl who didn't know about the subject, just like Zero said it before...

-I don't know if I can take anymore Yuuki.  
-Do it Zero ... I'm, I'm ready ... -. Zero felt some pressure in his chest, stood up, took off his shirt, completely removed his girdle and dropped his pants to the floor, Yuuki saw him with astonishment, "that" stood out too much of his boxer. He putted himself back on her.

-Try to relax, okay? -. He said as he turned to kiss her moving her head where she couldn't see and therefore make her relax a bit, dropped enough of his underwear to make his member into the air, spun his hands to her, got into position and drove his body inside her, Yuuki shouted impulsively but Zero could hide her screams with his lips, he moved no more, ceased to kiss her and said with an expression of "sorry" in his face;

- Are you okay, or want me to better...?  
-Zero... -. Interrupting him exactly as he did with her before, make him stay in silence with a kiss, followed by her arms around his back as if she didn't had anything else to cling to.

He understood completely, and kept moving his body in and out of her, touching her with his strong and big hands, He felt like she would break, but he couldn't stop himself, when one of the two seemed to make the slightest sound they shut each other with a kiss. When Yuuki was taking breath, he continued motivating her with passionate kisses on the neck or licking her nipples in a tendered and delicate way. Time just stopped, they neither felt the hours, both exhausted without stopping their bodies, she looked into his eyes, and then looked down blushing, before this he asked her what was happening, and Yuuki responded tenderly;

-You know… There's nothing sexier than seeing a man sweating-. Zero blushed and looked to another way, he wasn't used to it yet, he does not understood how that was happening, how he was awake and it wasn't a dream, but then, something buzzed inside him that made him tremble, made him get frozen in fear, "that" he had been preventing from happening from the moment they kissed... the fucking instinct, but his body no longer obeyed his mind, he began to move more robust and stronger, more and more, more, more, more, more! Yuuki began to feel the roughness and saw how the color in Zero's eyes had change, but it was too late, even if it was given the chance to escape she no longer wanted it, both were about to get to the climax and none was going to stop, Yuuki had found a happiness that was almost impossible to bear, she had trouble breathing, felt her chest would explode, could not bend her legs, put her hands on Zero's back and approach her chest to his, hanging her arms around his neck, and whispering...

-Do it ... do not hold it, Zero.  
-Yu-Yuuki ... -. He said, while feeling the same pressure on his chest, his body's movements had increased rapidly and continued in that way, increasing more and more, when the annealing was at the breast of both Zero couldn't contain himself and upon arrival the climax… Blood flowed slowly from Yuuki's neck, pleasure was at a point so ridiculously huge for both, that at the climax he had plunged his cold fangs into the skin of the woman he loved. Zero was sucking, slowly and then wiping with his tongue, they had found a new point of connection between their souls, both human while feeling draining and vampire while sucking, that act was much more pleasant than even making love, and these two young people had not realized it until that moment.

Everything would have been like a fairy tale, but in reality, different endings occur, and perhaps the presence of a third spectator who was hiding in the shadows of one of the murals, could change the happy final for both, happiness that neither Yuuki or Zero had ever found in their lives…


	2. Repeting a Bad Experience

***°*Chapter II*°***

**"Repeting A Bad Experience"**

The cool winter breeze began at 5 pm at Cross Academy. Near its limitations, in the insides of a small stable just with a few horses, Yuuki was sleeping, covered by an academy jacket much bigger in size of hers. Beside her, was her young lover staring her sleep, thinking about how sweet she looked, and how sweet she was by falling asleep after making love, it was so clear for him, she was exhausted, he was too but he ignored his fatigue just to have the opportunity to see her rest. Zero was not used to the happiness everyone talk about, he saw her gently, and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, but while he separated his face of hers he could see two little holes on her neck ... and thought for himself...

-She's not tired because of what we did; she is like this because of me taking her blood and energy-. He thought again in the moment of the climax, in which the warm blood going through his throat was the pleasant feeling he had ever experienced in his life. He felt dirty, and hated himself. Isn't there the possibility of being with the woman he loved without any problem or a "but" in the middle? He putted his clothes on and dressed up, excepting the jacket that still covered Yuuki from the cold, and he went out just to take some fresh air.

-Well, well, well… You are jovial than you look...-. Said a voice without location, Zero turned around right and left with his heart in his throat, "Perhaps someone had seen what we just…?

-Easy boy, do exactly what I want and no one shall know of this little prank-. Said a feminine silhouette between the trees, from where a woman came, someone with an extreme beauty, with an angelic face, but that didn't inspire confidence, she had class with walking, smiled nicely, her makeup was sublime, and had a beautiful long hair, wavy and gold.

-So you're the so named...

-Do not say my name impure, don't worry, sooner or later I was going to introduce myself, as you know, I'm Sara Shirabuki, as I believed, the last pure-blooded vampire, for reasons above all to be the new queen of Vampires, With Kaname as my king.

- And what do I care about that? This is stupid...

-That dirty mouth of yours should be banned, you should be careful with what you say to me. It's impossible how you can be in the presence of a thoroughbred and not feel any fear, it's my blood that gives life to other Minorities of vampire species, you know? After pure-blooded, are noble-vampires, and underneath it all, are the dirty class E, but that is not your situation anymore, right? Kaname has saved your life, so that little girl who is sleeping in the hay could show a "true smile"

-Shut up! You don't know anything about me! Tell me already what you want!

-We all have a purpose, and I have come here, stooping myself to propose you something.  
-I have no treatment to accept, leave before I... (Starts to get his Bloody Rose)  
-I would think it twice Kiryuu, if something were to happen I have helpers ready to send information to Kaname about what just happened, come on sweetheart, do you really want him to know about this? Don't be rude, because we both know that he is able to kill you both, you, and your sweetest, silly little sin...-.

Zero pressed his knuckles, it wasn't just a kiss, he had made love to the dearest person to Kaname, he were not afraid of him, but if Kuran were to know, either Zero or him would be destined to die, all would sacrifice Yuuki's smile, she could not forgive herself for make them go to something like that.

-Tell me what I have to do.

-Well said boy, in the end you are the one who gets advantage-. She said smiling. –Just keep away that little brat of my way, I don't want her to be close to Kaname, I won't allowed her to get closer to him anymore. Help me keep her off and let Kaname be with me, so I can become the Queen of Vampires.

-You mean that it doesn't matter for you to be with someone you don't love as long as you become the queen?

-How do you know I don't love him? After all is coveted by all women who cross his eyes with, and your Yuuki is not an exception to his charms-. She said with words that were like sharped knifes for Zero's heart, words that make him go to the reality were his mind was playing to make him go away from the truth, the truth of a woman who was just trying to forget with Zero at someone that doesn't corresponded her.

-I don't want her to suffer; it doesn't matter for me with who she smiles as long as she does. But I would be very happy to be the one who make her smile-. He said as a tear could beat his willpower and began to fall slowly down his cheek.

-In the end you'll be victorious boy…

-But why alienate Yuuki from him? In any case she is only a human; she could never get anything with Kaname, who carries the burden of continuing with the pure blood race.  
-some things are better to keep in silence, from neither you nor anyone. Truth will only bring you bitterness and pain. Do not question me and do as I say, or else I'll have to kill her with my own hands.

Zero wiped his face, but when he putted it up to tell her not to threaten Yuuki, she had already disappeared into the shadows. Zero was concerned, he felt that taking advantage of the situation was selfishly, but what was what Yuuki really wanted? Grief, he turned to the barn and sat next to Yuuki on the serene straw.

-I thought you were gone-. Yuuki said without looking up.

-I would never do that to you, you'd think I could...?-.

-Sorry, but when I woke up and you weren't there... -. Zero came and kissed her to shut her up, Yuuki smiled and hugged him a last time.

-You have nothing to worry about-. He said with a smile on his face.

-Zero, can I... can I ask you something?

-Tell me.

-I'm a little ashamed for asking this, but it's something that has taken me by surprise, is just that, I know you for so long from now on and, I was surprised that you were not... That you were already… That you…

-Do you mean the reason why I'm not virgin? -. Yuuki blushed and looked down, Zero smiled and took one of her arms to lay her down again, with him holding his two hands over her, he smiled and asked her lasciviously

- Did it bother you?-. He said as he began to kiss her neck. -Would you have liked it more if we had learned to do it together?-. Yuuki felt his breath on her neck, then felt how Zero were licking where he embedded his fangs, emphasizing the little holes on her skin. -Would you have preferred me to not have any experience? -. Now firmly began to lick her neck. Why was he avoiding the topic?

-Zero, are you really trying to change the topic for sex? -. Yuuki said blushing while getting docile to his arms.

-Hahahaha, I never imagined that you would say something like that, but if you're so interested to know... Do you remember four years ago when we first met?  
-Yes, I remember, the director asked me to help you clean the blood of your body, and that you were going to stay with us from that moment on because, well ... your family was attacked by a vampire.

-Did he only tell you that?

-Indeed, I knew you were a vampire just a few months ago when the problem arose that you would fall to Level E, but otherwise…

-That stupid vampire bitted me, and then killed the rest of my family, but ... She also-. Zero looked down for a moment, seized his hands and made an expression of hatred and disgust, Yuuki couldn't believe that Zero had touched a subject as painful for him, and now he felt so bad about himself and it was all her fault.

-Sorry, I did not intend to make you remember something like that, sorry Zero-. She said as some tears began to fall again, Zero saw it and took her in his arms;  
-Please don't cry, if I could somehow make you always smile and not let anyone to mourn you...  
-Don't you understand Zero? I never cease of causing you pain, I am the cause of many of your problems, the cause of many of your suffering, but is not intentional for me to make you suffer that much...

-But you're also the reason for my happiness, I might not show it that much, but it's always there, inside me… and when you smile my heart stops mourning too, so I don't care what will happen after now, I won't force you to anything Yuuki, I'll be happy just to remember this that you have given to me, these memories will follow me forever, no matter what will happen now, if you're with me or not, for me is okay. I ask no more, Yuuki.

Zero smiled genuinely, Yuuki was shocked, it was one of the first times she saw him smile, somehow, both inside wanted to endure that moment forever.

They dressed and returned as if nothing had happened to make guard, Zero was confused by his conversation with Sara, not knowing what to do, didn't actually knew if she was serious or not. He was distracted, seemed quieter than usual. Trying to remove the faithful pessimism of his mind, he thought that he was probably tired and that that was all; don't necessarily felt bad about something that referred to her. He had been thinking a long time and talking to himself that lost Yuuki of view for a moment, while he was looking for her, he started to listen to something against the walls;

-Kaname-sempai, what are you doing here? You should go back with the rest of the night class.  
-So my presence bothers you?

-I did not say that!, But it would be better if you come back.

-Yuuki, there is a smell of blood that...-. Kaname frowned, grasped his hands and began to search between the trees.

-No Kaname-sempai please, I don't know of what are you talking about! Maybe you are speculating a little…-.

-Why are you so nervous Yuuki... Since when, you become so distant to me?

-That's not sempai…

-Yuuki, your smell, your scent and essence completely changed...-.

-Sempai... I ... -.

-What Yuuki? Perhaps, you no longer feel the same for me...

-Sempai, what you are telling me is so…

- I won't force you to anything Yuuki-. He said with a disappointed face. She opened her eyes, and started trembling hands, that was exactly what Zero had said to her before, did Kaname had heard or had seen them in any way?

- W-what do you mean Kaname sempai? -. Kaname putted his hands on her shoulders, bringing his face to her neck; Yuuki felt his breathing and was nervous. What did he pretend to do with her? He carefully sniffed around her neck and then slowly removed with his teeth the gauze that was covering two holes on her skin; he took away his face and gently touched the wound while Yuuki began to mourn. Kaname said nothing and started walking away from her; his anger and hatred were beyond the limits of the sky. Yuuki took him by the arms and told him crying

-Kaname Please, don't hurt him, you don't know what happened, please!  
-I would never do anything to make you feel bad Yuuki, I just wish that... We could go back to the time when you'll do the same for me...

Yuuki heard this and fell on her knees, she was so confused. Her heart begun to have feelings for Zero, but she couldn't forget about Kaname that easy! What will happen now?  
Zero heard everything; and again, he was defeated, he hit the wall and held the tears that came so fertile in his eyes, felt a presence behind him, and started saying;

-The deal is over, I've already lost everything.

-Not exactly. Sara said, as she approached to him with lust.

-Go already! I have nothing to lose anymore.

-Boy, Kaname does not know that Yuuki has lost her virginity with you, he thinks she has just returned to let you take her blood, he knows that there's more but he would never guess what is it.

-So you're still planning to use me?

-The plan has not changed at all-. Sara approached and contracted her lips to his, and introduced her tongue to the depths of his mouth to created space in his throat. Zero felt how he was swallowing large amounts of blood in a really slowly mood and how he couldn't move, in a small opportunity he managed to separate from her for once.

-What the fuck are you doing?

-I'm just making sure that you won't betray me, perhaps I felt envious of the fact that you were always so faithful and devote to that stupid little girl, and well, it seemed that she enjoyed it so much when you kissed that I just had to try-. Told the disgusting woman to Zero with pervert and victorious eyes-.

-Shut up! What did you made me swallowed?

-"It" was some of my blood; you will be faithful even if you don't want to. Your body no longer belongs to you boy, procure to stay athletic, and you probably will make me get interested in men again.

-What are you talking about?-. Zero said as he wiped out his mouth.

-Maybe because of the so many years I've lived already, but I have been tired of the men since I remember. It would be a pleasure to me to take your little "back pain" to myself, but there are two men already fighting over her and acting as pathetic as they can, I better let you be the protagonists of this senseless struggle-. She laughed sardonically, Zero tried to pull his Bloody Rose, but at the time Sara intervened;

-Stop vampire!-. Zero immediately dropped his weapon.

-What is this, what's happening?-.

-On your knees boy-. Zero couldn't help it, his body moved by itself, completely against his will. –Now kiss me, kiss me like you would do it with that stupid little brat, let your lust rise so much more than it had raised with her, kiss me a dirty way, desire me more than anyone, Make love to me with that kiss!-. Zero couldn't stop his legs of walking by themselves, they moved towards her, walking in a lewd, showing the face she want him to show, not the one that his thoughts wanted to scream. He grabbed her face and introduced his tongue making indefinite movements in it, spreading to breathe and take a little rest, doing it just for going back inside her, she was smiling without making eye contact with him, her eyes were fixed on a corner back to Zero, he was trying to turn around but his strength of will was invalid. His lips' movements were spectacular, it wasn't considered a kiss, he was penetrating her through her mouth, the atmosphere was hot and heavy, Zero's lips began to bleed to the touch of Sara's fangs. He took her head and pressed against his own, as if he were to suck her, she made him a glance and he stopped, his body had acted as a result of that kiss so lewd it was impossible not to see how "motivated" had left Zero's body, Sara smiled as she licked of her lips the remaining blood from the lips of Zero.

-Lie down-. She said with the same smile on the face. He slammed to the ground; she stood over the opening between his legs, moving slowly back and forth over the center of Zero's body, licking the blood that had strength come from his mouth to his neck.  
-Get ready, 'cause we'll give a little show now-.

She said as she opened the zipper of his pants and pulled the already sensitive enough member who had "grow up" moments earlier. She began to play it gently with her hand, knead, pressing hard after a few seconds, increasing the touch and speed of her movements. Then, she introduced it into her mouth and began to stroke it with her tongue, took it out and gave it kisses of lust, returned it again and sucked it hard. Zero was experiencing an old back memory of his childhood.

-Who would have thought it would be so "big" boy? Maybe with this you'll make me reconsider my decision in terms of preferences-. She said as she roughly squeezed it. He could not help it, between his disgust and revulsion his body was enjoying an almost unimaginable pleasure. He clenched his teeth of angriness. Anyone would consider Zero insane, such a beautiful woman was making unlimited dirty services to him without complaining, but there was only one woman with whom he wanted to be, only one with whom he wanted to share his body and soul. True is that, he was the first man on the sex active life of Yuuki, but what Zero wanted was to be the last one of her life. He felt dirtier, like he were unfaithful to her, but his body could no longer contained, and in a blink of an eye came what he thought that would make everything to stop already. His semen was all over Sara's clothes, and had covered most all of the hand that was holding him firmly; a tear came out of Zero's face, which looked exhausted in place.

Sara smiled again;

-How sweet! And the real action has not even begun-.

She lifted her dress, she had no panties and was dripping exaggerated vaginal fluids, she smiled again as she watched the corner that had seeing all the time from the start. She tied her body to the uninhibited male member that was pointing to the sky, didn't have any problems on penetrating because of her fluids. With fierce and very quickly began to rub up and down her body against Zeros', again and again, it was so strong and fast that it was sick the point of her lust. Returning to see the corner, Zero was puzzled, he disgusted his pleasure, but it was only sex, there was no love involved, for him it was disgusting, but as had been seen… the act of penetrating a woman was so delicious as to be controlled, and he enjoyed, his body could not help it, she continued and continued, it was so rough they both started to sweat. Zero saw Sara sweated and remembered seeing Yuuki like that a few hours ago, Guiltiness made him closed his eyes, but this didn't make any fun to Sara, who approached their faces and kissed him passionately. He tried to put resistance but there was nothing that could be done; he was being raped for a vamp and the history of his life was repeating again…

When the kiss finished, she took his face with one of her hands and stepped back so that he could see what she was seeing since it all began. For a second Zero felt his blood stopped flowing through his veins. He felt that his heart had stopped and started again. He wanted to die, since that damn corner, bathed in tears, unable to stand up because of the pain, with her mouth all open and blushing cheeks of shame, was Yuuki, on her knees, upset and overwhelmed by the images she had seen.

-Ze-Zero...-. She whisper defeated on the floor while more tears were falling from her face. He saw it and dropped tears too; they were warm, and felt like boiling water on his face.

-Yuuki-. He said, his pupil had contracted to the size of a small point, constantly repeating her name in consequence of the shock.

-Yes Zero, she saw everything, absolutely everything-. Sara said with a big smile on her face. –You know, while I was watching you, one of the things that I saw you do called my attention, and now I want to try it by myself!-. She said while both bodies reached the climax at the right time, and she bitted his neck mercilessly just like Zero did to Yuuki hours ago. Yuuki took the courage to stand up from the corner she was and ran away from that painful scene. She ran and ran to get lost among the trees, but it didn't matter how hard she ran she still hear Zero shouted of pain and desperation, Sara had already taken too much blood of his neck; she made pressure between her legs, as if she wanted to touch the floor with them, crushing Zero's member inside of her, her vaginal contractions did even more pleasurable orgasms, which lasted almost eight seconds to ended up leaving them out of breath. At the end she stood up and said;

-It would be so much better for me if that stupid brat kill herself already! And don't be so dramatic boy; 'cause the opportunity you just had, many have wish with all their soul to even imagine it, you should be thankful that I ... I've used you like that-. She said as she began to laugh scornfully. Zero hated her, hated her so much he wanted to kill her and kill himself later. But in a blink of an eye again, Sara was no longer visible and the only sound was the echo of her laugh of victory. She leaved him there, lying on the ground, depressed and shocked… as minutes passed by; he stood up, closed his zipper, knelt on his knees and began to mourn quietly.

-Yuuki ... How will you see me from now on…? -.

**_(End of Chapter 2... wait for the next chapter on december 18)_**


	3. There's Something I Want to Try

***°*Chapter III*°***

"**There's Something I Want to Try"**

-Zero ... -. Yuuki repeatedly said between sobs, she was lost, there was inside a sharp pain that could not calm a bit. She cried quietly so no one would listen, she opened her eyes continued to prove to herself that this was not a bad dream, that she was awake to reality, reality that make you often suffer from heart speculations without knowing approach true what has actually occurred. She haven't run like that in years, she climbed up to one of the largest trees, looking at the sky with the hope of losing her body in the immensity.

-How boring is everything when Rima is not here-. Said a male voice a little far from her, Yuuki listened and stayed quiet, afraid that someone of the night class could be there and feel the smell of blood coming out of the wound from her neck. She covered her neck and her mouth, for not to do any sound that could denounce her. She went where she could see if the one who had spoken wasn't there anymore, and effective… the boy had disappeared.

-I think he's already gone-.

-Who? -. Shiki asked quietly while he reached up to her, Yuuki jumped out of impression and tried to stay calm.  
-Sh-Shiki! Sorry for shouting, but you seriously scared me!-. She said with a faint smile on her face, trying to hide the pain she felt, not wanting to have to explain it to him.  
-Boring…-.  
-a-any way, why are you outside the classroom?  
-I felt a scent of blood and went for it-. Shiki said as he watched her intently without showing any emotion.  
-W-why do you look at me like that?-. Yuuki said, trembling with fear…  
-Ah ... am I seeing you in some particular way? -. He said indifferent.  
-Ee ... well, um ..-.  
-Actually, that's how I look everyone… come on! say or do something interesting. I'm so bored.  
-w-why are you bored?  
-Rima went to visit her parents.

Yuuki smiled (: it seemed cute that between his coldness Shiki could still show his feelings.  
-you get along very well with Rima, right?  
-Well, she's the less boring person around here-. He said without removing the air of indifference again, Yuuki remembered what had happened and depressed a little, Shiki noticed it, and tried to ask her without seeming interested.  
-What's going on guardian? Most of the time you have these smiling faces and look at you now, so depressed…. Get me out of boredom with your story.

Yuuki fell over her eyes, without saying a word, without showing her face and holding her knees, she chose not to respond, Shiki felt bored with her silence, but between his indifference was a part of him that was actually wondering what would have happened ...

-You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm sorry I asked-. He got up and went to start to jump of the tree but Yuuki intervened;  
-Shiki ... do you feel something for Rima?-. Although a little surprised by the question, sought to continue his cool attitude and responded as if it was not a big deal.  
-Actually, I never come to think about it, she's my friend, and she always gives me chocolates, and keeps me entertained ... is that what you call "feeling something for her?"  
-Well ... I would rather have meant that if you were in love with her-. She said laughing a bit.  
-In love? ...  
-you know, if you feel something more than friendship for her.  
-It seems strange to me that you ask me that.  
-Sorry... you don't have to answer if you don't want to.  
-What I do know is that she's the person i like the most around here, when she is not here... well, everything is... there's nobody to give me chocolates.  
-Haha, you're still a child... can ask you something? ...  
-Already did it…  
-Haha, can I ask you something else?  
-You already did it again… ¬¬  
-Don't play this time I'm serious! -.  
-Boring people… ask me…  
-Would you let someone else ... to give you chocolates like Rima does?-. Shiki was very confused with her question, there wasn't any sense on it, he made a puzzled face and fell from that high tree branch where they were, and as he walked away into the darkness of the night he answered aloud  
-She's the only one ... who can give me chocolates ... -.

Yuuki smiled in response, their small talk made her forget about her problem a little while. Actually she didn't know what to think about the situation, she did not feel strong enough to have the courage to ask Zero about what happened, to see his face after having recorded in her mind all those scenes. Depressed, gently go down of the tree she were, for the first time, she left the guard early to go to sleep, her head had been through too much to bear to stay one more time awake.

At the next morning, she woke up thinking about how it could be her meeting with Zero, it was winter break and there was no one but them and the night-time students who have wanted to stay at the Academy. She was afraid, afraid of not knowing what to say, fearful of not knowing what he might respond, of thinkn that everything had already ceased to be a simple game, to realize she really didn't know very well the young man whom she had started to feel something. It was not fair; their happiness did not last much, it wasn't fair for her or for Zero, which also suffered in the barn where the previous day he had been so happy. Unlike Yuuki, he was not able to sleep at all, sat on the cold straw, clenching his hands tightly clenched, he had reached the point of having blood drawn with their own nails. He got up and hit one of the many wooden boards of the barn, a domino effect made other tables pushed away into it and ended up falling over Zero's body; he had no shirt on him and that made bigger the wound. He wanted to stay lying in there, and let the pressure somehow suffocating him so the pain could stop. His surprise was how little by little ceased to feel the pressure on him, Shiki who was passing by, saw the disaster and decided to help.

-"He looks just like Yuuki Cross a while ago" -. He thought to himself. - What happened to you guard?  
-It has nothing to do with you.  
-Okay, it's not like I really wanted to know-. Shiki said as he finished removing the tables on him.  
-Thanks for helping-. Zero said as he held one arm bleeding due to the accident  
-I could bet that if I had not begun to help you, you looked with all intentions to stay lying there-. He said as his eyes could not help seeing the blood, Zero noticed it and said  
-you helped me, if you want you can...-.  
-... I'm sorry; I can't evade being a vampire after all.  
-I know, that's why I'm offering you...-. Shiki went to his arm and licked the wound. –Hey but seriously... do you have to lick it?  
-I'm a vampire, blood is blood it doesn't matter the gender, I can't help it ... best put away your arm already... and now… Will you tell me what happened? said as he settled on a small bench near him. Zero turned with an ugly expression to Shiki. –Come on come on, you don't have more confidence with me after what just had happened?-. But Zero was annoyed with his insistence, did not answer anything. -Okay, then I'll go, this is so boring... -.  
- ... I have betrayed the person I love the most...-. Shiki heard this and sat back to watch him with an expressionless face.  
-What exactly happened?-.  
-I told her about my feelings for her, and just a minutes after we were together, another woman asked me to stay away from ... well, no matter of whom, and told me she was envious of how I was faithful to... anyway... this other woman kissed me and made me swallow almost a liter of her blood, after she did that I had no control over my body, every order she gave me was obeyed without hesitation ...  
-You're talking about Sara-sama, right?  
-What! ...  
-Relax, I know it because she usually do that, time ago she tried to make Rima her sex slave, but Rima is not sentimental at all so she couldn't make it, it's interesting that she did it to you, being you a man ... apparently she prefers women ...  
-Please don't remember me that… ¬¬ she said it a bit...  
-And let me guess ... your "most loved" saw it all ...  
-How do you know that?  
-Sara-sama made me see it ¬¬…  
-Yeah it was something like that... hey, does that mean that there is something between you and Rima?-.  
-"Damn you with that question"... I do not know. But back to your topic... I think you're pathetic-. Zero stared at him in amazement. -You didn't do anything wrong, you should not be ashamed of yourself, you only were a victim of a trick, you should tell what happened to Yuuki without hesitation...  
-You are right.-  
-Besides, Yuuki is comprehensive, remove her aspect of sadness for once!-. He said as he stood up, but when he was coming to the door ...  
-Wait a minute! ... I never said her name-. Shiki looked at him and winked...  
-Lol did not have to say it... don't worry, I will not say anything...  
-Thank you ... By the way Shiki ... it's too early in the morning ... What are you doing waking up?  
-Rima returns today from her parents' home ... and I wanted to receive her ...  
-Hey but at least dress up well for her.  
-But I always dress like this when I see her.  
-Put on some lotion or something, tie, jacket ... whatever ...  
-Naa, I won't-. Start walking out of the barn, three seconds later comes back and tells Zero...  
-Got that?  
-What?  
-Lotion ...  
-Haha of course, take it of my room, it's unlocked so you just have to opened the door... Shiki good luck... and thanks...  
-Yeah yeah, whatever…

Zero felt motivated, and searched everywhere for Yuuki without any results, she wasn't in the woods near the academy, or on the roof or in her room, was not in the principal's office or Rendered aisles... a little exhausted he decided to go to wet his head a little... as the men's room was closed for the holidays he came to women as was customary for him to do it... but he was speechless when he realized that Yuuki was precisely getting out of there, she tried to run but he strongly grabbed her arms, even if she tried she could not let herself go of him, she bitted hard one of Zero's arms, but it didn't matter how much she was squeezing him with her teeth he didn't move. He kissed her against her will and to push him away she bitted his lower lip badly, but no matter what she did he didn't stopped holding…  
-Why are you making me stay?-. She said crying a bit…  
- I can't let me see you running from me againa! No matter what you do ... I won't let you go, I won't let you go again...-. Yuuki stopped fighting, he lowered his head, the silence was awkward, but it could not avoid covering the conversation. –That woman was a pure blood, she made me swallow her blood, and I couldn't avoid doing anything she asked me, I had no control over my body... please try to understand... you're the only woman i could give myself completely!... I do not want anything or anyone else... please... I beg you to forgive me...-. Yuuki was silent... and just lifted her head to ask ...  
-With which you enjoyed the most? ):  
-Lol ... I love you...-. Zero realized what he said... he was afrad to make Yuuki feel in pressure or something... But she just smiled, and kissed him on the cheek ...  
-If that is true ... kiss me once more ^ ^ ...-. Maybe "I love you" was too hasty ... but definitely belonged to her feelings... she just needed time. They stood there, hugging, kissing tenderly and delicately, and forgetting about the world around them.

Meanwhile ... near the master night-bedroom... some guy was a bit bewildered and confused, thinking and thinking, then between the darkness he saw a large limousine approached, stood a little nervous but tried not to it by putting to putting a face of indifference... she got out of the limo, he moved not knowing where to put his hands, she saw him and started walking toward him. He saw her and began to feel strange inside.  
-Shiki.  
-Rima.  
-I'm back-.  
-Thank God, I was bored. But why did you told me you would come in the morning? ¬¬  
-How I was supposed to know that you would wait for me silly!  
-Emmm, yeah, about that ... Rima, I ...  
-Shiki, you are actting weird ...  
-There's something I want to try…  
-"Something you want to try"?  
-Yeah, I guess…  
-Wait ... you smell different ...  
-Emm yes, it's part of what I want to try...  
-You're desperate, you're nervous, did you become weaker?  
-Shut up... ¬¬  
-Then hurry up, I'm starting to get bored.  
-As you wish, but first promise me something ...  
-Tell me…  
-No matter what I'll do ... you won't stop giving me chocolates...  
-Pathetic... ¬¬  
-Promise me! ¬¬  
-Okay, whatever.  
-Say you promise me...  
-Okay Shiki I promise! Tell me once... -. She did not have the time to respond, Shiki was already close enough to her, not as he always did, he was so close that his breath ragged. – W-What are you doing Shiki?  
-I'm trying-. He said as he walked slowly without closing his eyes; neither of both, he kiss her timidly, after a few seconds she separated. –Well I guess you didn't like it…  
-Now you promise me something ...  
- What?  
-Next time you do that ... don't use that awful smell on you ^^  
-"Next time "?...-. Shiki smiled, nodded and hugged her; she smiled slightly ... that meant a lot.  
- Are you bored?  
-Not anymore-. He said…Both among smiled and entered the room at night ... sometimes there might be people who find it easier to find happiness. We never know what the future is holding for us... that's why we have to live in the present learning of what happen in the past. Everyone without exception has a "past", but it up to us to make it pleasant to remember.

Sara, who were watching from the top of the academy, smiling as if everything was going according to her plan said;  
-That stupid brat will never betray me-. Sara said blazed. –I'll have to take care of it by myself, and she will no longer stand in my way...

_**(End of Chapter 3... wait for the next chapter on december 24)**_


	4. The Intervention

*** ° * Chapter IV * ° *****  
****"Intervention"**

Naked in the bathroom, under a warm shower, sharing one body, hating the small distance between their souls. Can you imagine a moment like that with the one you love? Without nothing disturbing, nothing to be concerned about, without putting intention to anything, but the person you are facing. A boy in love with the same madness, the impossible for a human being, with fear of losing it all or to be happy with anything, to feel alive inside while your body but in texture, going with the flow of the desire in your mind, now embrace her strong, make her yours again, nothing may stopping you now...

-I want you by my side.  
-I'm by your side Zero, let's remain like that...-.  
-...i would ask you to remain like this forever, but I don't know what goes through your mind, I don't know if you want it as much as me. Maybe you don't want it at all, but you're here beside me, burning me between this water with your skin of subtle touch… ¿Am I ridiculous for having a little bit of hope, to feel your body touching mine without any clothing that interferes ... and to think it will last what "forever" comes to mean for us?  
-You beware so much of me. It's true, What I feel for you is something new to me, this was too fast, but ...  
-Sometimes I wish I could tell you all what I think without fear avoiding me to try...  
-Tell me now… Tell me what do you think, I want… I want to know…

-Haha, well then ... sometimes I think that if my heart with beautiful words could express what my tears scream in agony. If I could somehow make you look how my body crumbles to the martyrdom of my soul. I don't want to lose the beauty in the memory of that kiss. I don't want to feel the absence in the sense of reason. I just don't want to look lifeless when your body calls me to slowly approach you to me. Make me let go of this barrier, let us throw off for once, of this skin that gets you separated from me.-. After Zero said this, Yuuki started to close her eyes and leave her body smooth, with her hands cupping his face, make Zero came safely to her neck.  
-Let it start ... -. She said softly. Zero smiled tenderly and kissed her neck, He wanted to leave it to the final. Meanwhile, he took one of Yuki's legs and lifted it up to touch her waist, he climb her to the wall. Yuuki put her hands up against the wall and he put his on hers, beginning the swing of his body inside. The touch of her bare breasts was so heartless that made Zero sweat under the water in the shower. They separated from the wall. Zero raised Yuuki; she grabbed his neck as she rolled her legs around his waist for support her body. Yuuki maturely kissed Zero, she was not the girl of a few days ago ... his body had somehow changed to Zero, Yuuki contractions had begun to be incredible. He lay on the wet floor of the shower without letting her body. Yuuki began to move quickly on him, she had her head completely backwards causing Zero visual excitement. He looked at her and held her waist even joining her body to his. In a flash of movement Zero was now up on Yuuki, went to her neck and gently introduced his fangs into it. Amazed, Yuuki he said;  
-But Zero ... is that perhaps ended as fast yet?  
-Haha no, but this time I couldn't resist ... ^ ^ 

They continued in their world of "new happiness." But not far from that place, was a figure with long hair, a size of elegance and class... ... She bothered so much of seeing them that started walking away from there, the more she walked, the more she started to see a boy that was sat near a fountain ...  
-Kaname Kuran ... But what a surprise to find you here.  
-Sara Shirabuki ... What makes someone of your importance in a place like this?  
-In some way I wanted to see you, Kaname, there is one thing I want to talk to you.  
-I'm not in the mood to talk, I've come here for a moment with the vague idea that I could get to see Yuuki, 'cause I have a while without seeing her.  
-You should not look with such fury that stupid brat Kaname! After all, you need someone else by your side, someone who meets your expectations as a leader, as a pure vampire blood ... and ... as a woman too. She said as she stroked her arms to his neck in a libidinous way.  
-Why are you doing this?  
-You are not moving, I don't think that it would bother you.

-Seriously, let go already-. Sara began to embrace a little more, Kaname was so upset with her act that with a vibration of his body through Sara away from him, -I said let me go, Sara-sama, I do not want a misunderstanding between us, so please remember who I am before acting like that again.

Sara looked at him with hatred as he disappeared into the mist of the night. This is not going to be so easy she thought. With hatred and resentment, she stayed among the trees waiting to act; she wanted to put an end to all for once...

It had been two days since the incident, Yuuki stood guard as usual, while on the rooftop, a voice behind her distracted her;  
-It seems you're avoiding me ... Yuuki.  
-K-kaname-sempai! -. She said amazed of seeing him there...  
-Your surprise does not seem of joy at all.

-W-Why do you say that?  
-Time ago you blushed when you saw me, and smiled while I was returning to my room, and it seemed to me that you never wanted me to go, but now… now you're so... distant ...  
-It's not what you think Kaname, seriously, I have not changed at all ... -.  
-How long do you think you'll be able to skip of telling me the truth, Yuuki?  
-W-what are you talking about?  
-Looks like you do doomy with me... you disappoint me... -.  
-Kaname! Tell me what you mean with "the truth"!  
-The truth that lies deep in your body ... and his too...

Yuuki felt like she couldn't breathe of the impression ... was it possible, who had told him, why did he know!

-K-kaname ... -. She said with terror in her lips...  
-So you changed me for him... for the vampire without any kind, for that damned dirty blood...  
-Anyway, Kaname, I mean… to someone like you ... we are from different worlds, different realities...  
-So he can make you his whenever she wants and I'll be watching you only without saying or doing anything about it?...  
-Please do not say that kind of things...  
-No Yuuki, you belonged to me long before you were even being born ... You're mine, and I'll prove it now!...

He held her tightly in his arms and hit her with the wall, he was not the quiet, loving person she knew ... She was scared, what was happening? He struggled her uniform with a movement unbuttoned Yuuki's jacket. She tried to push him away but his strength was biggest. He tore her blouse and started vigorously licking her nipples without any delicacy, strongly played one of her breasts with his hands and mouth, and with the other hand shut her up.  
-I will make you enjoy as much as you do it with him! -. Kaname did not stop, broke Yuuki panties and inserted his fingers inside her without the slightest hint of subtlety, he was hurting her, Yuuki couldn't believe it, she wanted this moment for so long, and now could not stop thinking about Zero, about how he was with her, and how would she be able to scream for him to help her make Kaname ward off...  
-Please let go already-. She said while trying to speak with his hand over her mouth, why did she felt so good with Zero but so lame and in pain with Kaname? She strongly bitted him on his hand and shouted the name of Zero with all her might ... Zero listened to her and ran away as he could. He had to try to feel the presence of Yuuki to find her. Yet he felt her, she was with a vampire... Zero climbed to the roof as he could, and saw the act with his own eyes, while seeing Yuuki, his heart began to beat even stronger of usual. Nevertheless, Yuuki was surprised that Kaname had not yet penetrated her, with the determination with which he was at first she was pretty sure that by then he would already had done it. Zero started walking to them but Kaname told him with force;  
-I command you to keep away!-. Zero automatically stopped moving, there was something strange, something that did not fit well, why did his body was due, perhaps the blood of a few days ago worked with all the pure blood vampire orders, perhaps because of the shocking images she just saw but, what was happening?  
-Kuran! -.  
-I want you to see me!... to see me make this woman mine as she always belonged-. Kuran was going to bite her when Zero realized it, now it was so clear to him, he took an unbelievable strong will and tried to move a little... He did a big effort just to shout with all his strength;

-STOP! SHIRABUKI SARA!

_**(Wait for the next chapter on December 31, Marry Christmas to everyone ;) xD)**_


End file.
